The Destiny of Two
by Uruak
Summary: The story of a guardian and a human as they travel the universe
1. Chapter 1

(disclaimer, I don't own destiny, and the story won't be 100% accurate on script, also going to try something I saw)

Main character " "

Ghost { }

Chapter 1: Awoken

{Guardian, eyes up guardian, I did it, you're alive!} There, floating in front of me was a weird little robot, it sounded pleased with itself. There was a strange loud roar in the distance, strange, when did I fall asleep? {This is Fallen territory, lets get you inside the wall, now hold still.} I'm lost, when did I fall asleep..? {You've been dead a long time, some things are going to seem strange to you.} Dead? I was dead?! "I was dead? For how long?" My voice sounded strange to me, a bit...heavenly... {You've been dead for over two centuries, now I didn't bring you back just so you could die again, get moving!} I grumbled and began a gentle yet fast jog towards the wall, managing to cover the distance in a fair time, I heard the same roar again, yet it was really close, almost like it was behind me...

{Guardian, behind you!} I turned around sharply as a strange creature with four arms lifted them high above it's head and brought them down to smash me, out of reflex, I threw a punch and hit it square in the chest and sent it flying back a few feet and watched it land and lay still "What the fuck was that thing?!" My breathing was quick and ragged, if not making it clear I was scared.

{That was a Fallen captain Guardian, and you killed it in one punch...} the ghost sounded shocked, unsure why, I asked "what's so special about the captain besides its rank?" {Well a captain has a shield and a lot of Ether running through its veins, it shouldn't have died in one punch like that.} I quirked an eyebrow at that, but deciding to not ask anymore questions about the Fallen Captain, instead I'm more curious to know his name "What's your name Ghost?" I continue going into the wall as I ask him. {My name is whatever you decide to give me, speaking of names, what is yours?} he flicks on his light so I can see in the darkness, turning a corner I notice a gate, half raised but still to low to flat out walk under, crouching to get under "My name is Josephine, and what do you mean I have to name you, you should come up with a name for yourself!"

As I got through the grate I noticed a revolver on a crate to my left, I picked it up and inspected it before checking for any spare rounds lying about on the floor {Josephine, behind you!} I quit my search, dove left out of instinct and rolled onto my knee and popped out three rounds in quick succession into the Fallen creature, after the third shot it dropped dead and I stood back up, noticing a small white case fell from it, when I went to pick it up it dissolved and I felt an extra clip in my chest pocket. "Convenient, shoot the creatures, get bullets to shoot more of them with, anyways, Ghost you need to name yourself, not me." I continued my trek through the wall, not in a big rush to get where I was going, avoiding trip mines and shooting Fallen as I headed through the wall. {I think I'll call myself Acid, I mean my shell is an acid green and I have a sharp wit, so why not?} I got a chuckle out of that, Acid the Ghost, how funny, anyways after clearing out an area of Fallen with a ship I let Acid go and get what's left of the ship to start it up so we can leave, I turned around to watch for enemies and noticed the barrel of a gun sticking out of a Fallen, when I went to go get it I heard the roar of something BIG in the wall, quickly grabbing the gun I turned to the ship "Got her up and running yet?" I asked in a worried tone.

{Got it, let's go!} as soon as he said he got it I bolted and lunged for the ship, only to be transported into it just as a giant creature pulled itself from the wall. I watched through the cockpit as we took off and zoomed away through the clouds to a tower above the clouds. "Woah, that's high up there..." I gulped, I was never one for heights, and this was well up there. While we flew I went looking for a mirror to see what I looked like, luckily there was a mirror, unluckily, it was cracked, when I took my helmet off I gasped, I had a soft looking face, my jaw lain was gently rounded, my lips were a nice pink plump and looking like they were begging for a kiss, my eyes were a soft hazel, and my hair is what was stunning, it was moonlight silver, all in a bun, curious as to its length, I pulled the pin out of it and let it fall, turning around, I saw it reached the small of my back, just above my plump rump "I'm fucking hot as fuck!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When we arrived at the tower, I was amazed at it, a small city way up in the sky, it was gorgeous and intriguing all in one, Acid materialized by me as I slowly walked forward, eyes wide open with a happy and amazed smile on my lips, I slowly turned around in a full 360 to see how much there was to this place. "It's so big and beautiful here, I don't think I'd ever want to leave this beautiful Land Above the Clouds..." I whispered in awe and amazement, as I was walking backwards, I bumped into someone and stumbled a bit "Oof! I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention..." As I turned around while apologizing, I realized I bumped into a lady, she had bright auburn hair, stunning brown eyes and full lips, she stood even in height with me, she was gorgeous. I blushed and shook my head to clear some of the lewd thoughts I was having, I don't even know her! "It's alright, freshly revived guardian?" I nodded my answer to her question "Do you remember anything from your time previous to your revival?" I sat there for a minute, trying to remember my life before, but all that comes to me is my name, I shook my head and sighed.

{I don't mean to interrupt some quality girl time, but we need to go see the speaker, then Ikora, then the Gunsmith, let's get going Josephine.} I nodded again and waved goodbye to the girl, afraid to speak and say something lewd on accident. Once out of earshot of her I looked at my ghost and stage whispered "Holy fuck I wouldn't mind bedding her!" then blushed deeply as all the lewd thoughts and pornographic images came to me. {Really now? Brought back from the dead and already having thoughts of a sexual relation with someone you just met? Didn't think love at first sight still happened now-a-days.} I shot a death glare at my ghost, who in turn just made a chuckling sound. After a few minutes of walking in silence, my face still a deep red from the thoughts and images flooding my mind, we came across a large staircase in a room with a giant and strange mechanism, while ascending the stairs we came across a man in all white robes.

"Hello guardian, welcome back to the world of the living, or what's left of it." I was taken aback by the smoothness of his voice, it was calm and relaxing, I liked it a lot. "Thanks? I guess..." I responded feeling shy around him, what did he look like under that mask? "I guess you're wondering who I am and what I look like, well I'm The Speaker, as for what I look like, not even I can recall." Well that's strange, what's he a speaker for? "Don't you ever remove your mask?" He chuckled and gave his mask a tug but it didn't budge at all "It doesn't come off, all I know is I never grow hungry or thirsty, I never tire nor sleep, I'm not an Exo cause my mask doesn't light up when I speak." This was most curious, who IS he? I perked up as another idea came to me "Lift up your robes, maybe we can see what you are from your lower half!" Seems like a good enough idea, why shouldn't it work?

He nodded and tugged up his robes and to my disappointment he had big baggy whatever down there, so that was a major let down. "Well it was worth a shot, maybe you're just a special type of Exo?" There was always that possibility, right? He nodded, a couple hours later after he told me everything that I didn't know I was back on my ship trying to take it all in. "I've been dead for over 600 years..." I let a deep sigh go, just how much did this world change while I was dead? While I was lost in thought of how much I missed out on, acid was searching around the ship {Josephine, you need to see this.} I looked over for where he was and didn't see him "Where are you?" I called out, curious as to where my ghost went, couldn't be far considering we're in a ship meant for two.

{down the corridor, first left then second door on your right!} I followed his instructions and came to an engine room, I walked around the engine to find my ghost "What's so important?" I asked as I walked forward. {Just promise not to scream, okay?} I nodded to him and he floated to the left a bit, I looked and gasped at what I saw, it was a skeleton! {There's enough light left to tell he was strong enough to put up a fight, I can revive him if you want.}


	3. Chapter 3

"Yeah, revive him please, but won't that make you his ghost too?" There was a soft chuckling from Acid {No, I'll always be your ghost, I'll just be able to revive you both from death.} I thought about it for a minute "Think you can really bring him back from death?" Acid buzzed and twirled as he thought {I can always try, here I go.} He expanded with a blue orb around him as he did what he does to revive those who have died, after a couple seconds he expanded more and I could feel the light emanating from him. I watched in aw as I saw what happens during revival, I saw flesh come back to old brittle bone which was renewed and strengthened, I also saw something else I probably shouldn't have.

"Oooowwww my head..." I looked over at the slowly waking man, he had a fading green messy mop of hair, he had a kind of oval yet chiseled face, his eyebrows were black which didn't match his hair, it was intriguing, if I had to guess his height, I'd say 6ft, he had a skinny wiry muscled body, and an extra big 'sausage' oh the things I'd do with it if I had the cha-oh god what am I thinking?!?! I've literally just met this guy! "Excuse me miss, but could you tell me where I am and why I'm naked?" I almost jumped out of my skin when he spoke, I looked over at him and blushed. "Y-you're on my ship, just orbiting earth at the moment, as for why you're naked..." I trailed off, not really wanting to tell him he was dead only half an hour ago.

"What year is it?" After that I blanched, not even I knew the year... {It's the New Year, you're naked because you were dead not even half an hour ago and holy shit Josephine, stop thinking about his dick!} I immediately swatted at my ghost while blushing DEEP crimson "Get back here you shit!" I jumped to my feet and chased after Acid, yet I was unsuccessful in catching him, the little shit. "Wait, if I was dead, then this must be heaven cause earth never had women as sexy as you miss...Josephine?" I squeaked and instead of trying to catch Acid, I looked for a place to hide. Finding a little nook and without him seeing, I jumped in and hid "Dammit Acid you shit..."


	4. Update!

Hey everyone, I'm back after an EXCEPTIONALLY long hiatus, I graduated Highschool, landed my first job, lost said job one month later, my grandpa and aunt passed, my dog was put down and just all sorts of depressing shit happened to me, but I'm back and I'll try to update this as much as I possibly can


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As I hid in my little nook, panting with exhaustion from running I noticed my pants felt a little bit wet, I touched down where the wetness is and pulled my hand up to smell if I pissed myself, it didn't smell like piss, and it felt good to touch down there right now, fuck what is this feeling in my chest? "You hide about as well as a bleeding Dreg." I heard to my right, damn near jumping out of my skin I shrieked in fear before hearing laughter "you fucking big juicy dick!" I shouted at him before covering my mouth and hating myself IMMENSELY.

"So I'm a big juicy dick am I?" He chuckled "anyways you're blocking my closet so I can't get dressed." I moved aside while blushing immensely, if I could remember my past then I would know how I should be acting, I guess I'll never know... "Well if I'm such a dick" he chuckled as he pulled on a black shirt with a faded white logo on the front "then I should kick you off my old ship." I took a step back "YOUR ship?!" I replied, appalled "I found this ship in a Fallen infested shithole being disassembled for scrap!" I took an angry step towards him, shoving my finger in his face "You were just a corpse in a corner dead and forgotten by time and everyone else!" fuming, I stormed off, heading for the cockpit of the ship. "His fucking ship, I just met him and he's already a self entitled prick..." I grumbled as I sat in the pilots seat.

My stomach grumbled as I sat there pouting, I put my hands on my abdomen and rubbed it as I grimaced. "Hungry?" I heard from behind me "I know a place, if it's still around, that gives free food to adventurers and guardians." I looked back at him, the nameless man, now dressed in a slimming black t-shirt and cream pants "What are the coordinates?" I asked, more interested in food than him at the moment. "I'd tell you, but then I'd have to kill you, constantly." he replied, walking over to the pilots seat "So in safety of your life, please move out of the way." I glared at him before standing, and only coming up to his chest, he looked down at me, soft hazel eyes gazing into mine, I shook my head before walking out and letting him take control of the ship, sitting in the cargo bay waiting to start moving.

The ship started to move with a soft lurch before smooth flying, i sat waiting to be told that we've landed and could eat, playing with my hair a bit lazily. A few minutes pass before the ship stops moving and he exits the cockpit. "I never got your name, what is is?" I asked him, actually curious as to what to call him. "It's Jon, and that's all you need to know." he replied a bit shortly, almost guarded. "Alright, Jon I'm Josephine, nice to finally get formally acquainted with you." I replied just as curt. "Likewise." He replied just as curt before walking away, a few hours passed as we flew, no idea for how long exactly.

(Holy crap I'm sorry I've been gone so long with what how life's been going, I'll try to update more often, I'm sorry!!!)


End file.
